


Jealous Brat

by arispeaks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "I'm not moving your lap is comfortable", Day 04: Secretly Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Brat, Not Beta Read, Poor meian, Relationship Reveal, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Shameless, Secret Relationship, Slight Atsuhina, gratuitous use of commas, possessive sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arispeaks/pseuds/arispeaks
Summary: Who did those harpies think they were, couldn’t they see that they were making his boyfriend uncomfortable?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 287
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Jealous Brat

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Day 4 of Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021: Secretly Dating

They kind of forgot about it, to be honest. Perhaps it was because they were too busy, or because it had slipped their minds. Nobody really knows, the point is; Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu had somehow forgotten to tell anyone they were dating.

Not their families, not their friends, not even their team.

And definitely not their fans.

At first they thought; _“Oh well, they’ll figure it out on their own sooner or later.”_ , but what they didn’t count on was the complete and utter density from everyone around them.

Well, they thought it was density; they just didn’t know that nothing much had changed between them after they started dating.

Not that they weren’t an affectionate couple; it’s just that before they became affectionate lovers, they were affectionate friends.

Oh Sakusa just gave his jacket to Atsumu? Nothing out of the ordinary, it’s not like they haven’t seen the setter parade around in practically all of Sakusa’s jackets; from Atsumu in a bright neon Itachiyama jacket to Atsumu in a Black Jackals jacket that doesn’t say “Miya”, they’ve seen it all.

Atsumu and Sakusa went on a trip around Europe? No big deal, they always go on trips together; why, just last year, Sakusa brought the blond along during a family vacation to the Maldives.

Sakusa is bending their setter in half? Nothing new, it’s-

_Wait. What._

Meian locks eyes with Sakusa, a beat, then slams the door closed.

“You better not injure our setter Kiyoomi-san, we have a game tomorrow!”, he yells through the door.

“It’s okay.”, a grunt, “His back is as flexible as my wrists.”

_Shameless, Sakusa Kiyoomi is shameless._

Hinata finds out in a much more unfortunate way.

Look, Miya Atsumu is attractive, everyone knows that. It’s completely normal to develop a crush on him when you start playing for the Jackals. Hell, at this point it’s practically a rite of passage.

What isn’t normal is feeling that crush turn into something a little more, seeing Atsumu’s bright smile and feeling like the only ray of sun in an otherwise bleak world just chose to shine on you and you alone.

Seeing him blush and feeling all the blood rush down south and having to readjust your pants lest you get into a very awkward predicament during a post-game interview.

Hinata Shouyou wasn’t raised to be a coward, so he decides to do something about all of these.

He tells Bokuto and Sakusa-san about his plan, and Bokuto pats him on the back and tells him not to chicken out.

Sakusa-san just pulls up his mask and walks out of the locker room.

Kind of rude, but nothing out of the ordinary for Sakusa-san.

After practice, he stays behind to wait for Atsumu-san to finish showering. The rest of the team wishes him good luck on their way out, he doesn’t see Sakusa anywhere so he assumes the spiker had already left early.

He tries to pass the time by playing a game on his phone, but a loud noise makes him look up.

_That sounds like Atsumu-san._

He gets up to check on their setter, and almost drops his phone at the sight.

Sakusa-san is staring right at him, hand locked tightly onto Atsumu’s blond hair.

He chickens out.

_Oh well, I should go see Kenma about this level, I’ve been stuck here for days now._

Their families find out along with the rest of the world.

The Black Jackals decided to host a meet-and-greet before the start of the season.

Problem is; Sakusa Kiyoomi had just done an ad for Calvin Klein that week, and the ad had gone viral on Twitter for days, so fans were flocking to the prickly spiker to either cop a feel, or take a picture.

_What happened to the good old days of autographs._

Miya Atsumu did not like this whole situation, not one bit. He was almost tempted to latch onto a fan’s hair and pull, hard. Or claw their eyes out, whatever, he wasn’t picky.

Who did those harpies think they were, couldn’t they see that they were making his boyfriend uncomfortable?

_They don’t **know** that he’s your boyfriend, dumbass._

Oh, right.

Well, they’re about to. He huffs and pushes his way through the crowd.

He sees his boyfriend and almost pauses, _Wait, what am I supposed to do now? Grab a chair and start swinging?_

Then, a lightbulb moment.

He marches up to his Omi and plops himself down on the spiker’s lap, Kiyoomi’s hands reflexively settle on the blond’s small waist to steady him, slightly shifting his legs so that Atsumu is straddling him now.

“What’s all this, love?”, he whispers against Atsumu’s ear.

“I need cuddles.”, Atsumu pouts against his neck, “Right now? Or was my baby just jealous.”, Sakusa laughs.

Atsumu gasps, indignant; “Well I’ll just get off then.”, he makes a move to get up but Sakusa’s grip tightens, “Now I didn’t say anything about that, peach. Do you want to get off?”, he arches his eyebrows.

“No.”, Atsumu whines, “I’m not moving, your lap is comfortable.”

Sakusa chuckles and guides Atsumu’s head to the crook of his neck, “You’ve got nothing to worry about, love.”, Atsumu looks up at him and mutters; “I’m not worried, I just like it here.”

“Oh really? Well, you can stay here as long as you want then.”

It’s only when their phones ring that they both snap out of their little world.

Sakusa clicks his tongue and rejects the call from Motoya but Atsumu answers his phone, seeing that it’s from Samu.

“You’re dating Sakusa Kiyoomi, and you didn’t bother to tell me?”, Osamu screeches into the phone. 

“Have been for the past year but thanks for noticing.”, Kiyoomi snarks dryly, overhearing the conversation.

“I’m going to skin him!”, Atsumu winces, and ends the call.

“Well that’s something I’m not looking forward to coming home to.”, Sakusa smiles, “It’s not our fault he was dumb enough to believe that the bruises on your knees after spending the weekend with me were because of receiving practice.”


End file.
